Objectives: 1. Clinical and laboratory evaluation of previously treated or untreated cleft lip-palate patients from a multidisciplined aspect will be continued to assess treatment procedures. 2. Newborn patients will be studied from a multidisciplined viewpoint and diagnostic data will be recorded for longitudinal and cross-sectional studies. 3. Evaluation of maxillary bonegrafting will be continued with regard to growth and development of the face and jaws. 4. Growth and development of the face and jaws will be followed, using radiographs, models, photographs, and face masks when significant. 5. Longitudinal study of the speech physiology, speech intelligibility and speech development of cleft lip-palate patients. Studies to be conducted will include the effects of the various surgical procedures upon speech; cinefluorographic and sound pressure studies in relationship to different aspects of cleft palate patients. 6. Psychological studies will emphasize assessing the effects of the cleft palate child on the family; the examination of the early development and behavior of the cleft palate child; the etiology of competence in the cleft palate child; and the effects of having cleft palate on functioning. Laboratory studies primarily focus upon cleft palate adolescents and upon adolescents in a number of clinical groups. 7. The primary object of the genetic study is to establish the nature of the inheritance of cleft lip and palate. 8. Audiological approaches investigate the incidence of middle ear pathology in the cleft palate child as it relates to the type of cleft, type of surgical repair, age at palate repair, clinical management of the otitis, hearing level and the age of the child. 9. Development and modification of diagnostic instruments will be continued.